Azrael
Azrael, also known as "The Sage" or "Ri Wiai" is a, now deceased, member and Elder of the Order of Sith Magicians, an reclusive, obscure organization set on preserving the knowledge of Sith Magics, while also creating their own. Azrael was known as the most powerful and wise Sorceror of his time, earning him the moniker, "Ri Wiai" or "The Sage." He is known to have been undefeated in combat, and the strongest on and off the battlefield. He was known for his charisma, and boisterous personality. Azrael is a member of the Kharegal Family, and is the grandfather of Azzanathos, Kalesath, Kerske and Cavlana, as well as others. History Azrael was born on the planet Kesh, the son of Kharas, a senior member of the Order of Sith Magicians. Kharas was already in his later years by the time of Azrael's birth, though, he still appeared young. Kharas, as a teacher of the arts of healing, remained secluded from his son, Azrael. So separate were they, that Azrael was sent to train on the planet, Tund, with the most powerful members of the Order. He quickly became famed among the members of the Order, having fended off many of the Order's greatest enemies of the time single-handedly. He only gained in power, with a lust for knowledge, and ability to boot, he became the youngest man to be declared Elder, ever, at the age of thirty, while most Elders were well past sixty. Still, even Azrael could not be everywhere at once, and little by little, the other strongholds of the Order fell into ruin after attacks. During one of these, Azrael's father, Kharas, was killed, but Azrael did not mourn the man's death, instead he found the attackers and killed them. He realized, then, that vengeance would get him nothing, and it certainly wouldn't bring the dead back to life. Even with all this power, he couldn't protect the thing he held most dear, the Order. Azrael went on to fall in love with a woman named Ayera, an accomplished Witch in her own rite. The two went on a short leave, and Ayera gave birth to a single son, whom they named Kharegal, after Azrael's bloodline's found, as per tradition. Kharegal was born during a visit to Mandalore, and would grow up with an infatuation with the culture. Azrael and Kharegal never saw eye to eye on anything, and eventually, during his training, he stowed away on a ship, and flew back to Mandalore. Azrael knew he wouldn't be able to get the boy back. Despite multiple attempts to make contact or a connection with his son, Kharegal never answered back, except for many years later, where his son had gone to Azrael's friend, Kamuriel to ask the man to protect his children. Kamuriel agrees, not having had children of his own, he comes to see himself as something of an uncle. It isn't long after that Kamuriel brings in the young Aerinn, son of Kharegal, now known as Azzanathos, after meeting his grandfather, Azrael. Azrael tended to hang back and watch as his grandson was trained by Kamuriel, though, he would always keep a close eye on his progress. Once Azrael finished his training alongside Prudentius, which Azrael would call his "first training", Azrael called forth the rest of his grandchildren, to train and talk with them for several months. With favors called in from friends in the Empire, Azrael was able to pull some strings and get his grandchildren delivered to him. As a Sith by lineage, and by birth, Azrael looked on with pride at his grandchildren. He noted them all to be as smart as he, even smarter maybe, with potential to be some of the greatest force wielders to ever exist, if they played their cards right. He named Azzanathos to have the deepest control of the Force; Kalesath to have the best martial prowess; Kerske to be the man to reach for the stars; Cavlana to have the quickest, most perceptive mind; Forcthes to have the deepest emotional connection with others, despite being a Jedi, and finally Abronach, to be the one who will be the greatest asset due to most people likely underestimating him. To his Jedi grandchildren, he told them to carry on with the Jedi. Although he didn't approve of the Jedi beliefs, he truly believed that they could make a change in the Jedi order to create some form of lasting harmony in the Force. He told them, at the finale, that they would all, one day, surpass him. He left them with his blessing, and a dream, to end the in-fighting of the Sith. It was not long after that Azrael stopped extending his aging. He died at his eighty-fifth year of life, of natural causes, the only Elder of the Order to have done so. So respected was he by those he called his peers that he was buried within the tomb on Tund. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Kharegal Family